


shut your mouth and run me like a river

by valkyrierising



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: Everyone around her got hurt, got injured, aftershocks that trailed behind her despite the best efforts. But with him, he couldn’t get hurt. Not like her friends. Not like Lincoln.So for just a moment, she didn’t have to be alone. Here, pressed up against this wall by Robbie, was the most physical contact she’d had in awhile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy shout-out to me having absolutely no restraint and being like 'i'm gonna ship them' when they said they were gonna interact. title comes from bishop's 'river.'

The problem with sacrifice is that once you began it was hard to stop. She was an optimist at her core, carefully hidden beneath layers of sarcasm and snark, but it was exhausting when everything she loved was taken from her. And so she left because if she didn’t, she would undoubtedly take one step over the edge to give her own life for the team, for S.H.I.E.L.D, that she needed to remember herself. Was it selfish? Possibly. Was it cowardly? Maybe. But she needed to break away from S.H.I.E.L.D. And then came Robbie, barreling into her investigation uninvited. Or rather, they were kind of in each other’s ways and they had to do something about that. 

 

There was a connection; faint but pulsing, a kinship between herself and the man with a lust for enacting vengeance on those who deserved it. It was intoxicating - he didn’t have any expectations of her, as SHIELD agent extraordinaire Daisy Johnson, as Agent Johnson or Daisy. She was just Quake, the girl who managed to track him down, and didn’t need to form any connection beyond the surface. She didn’t have to lose him. It’d been so long without someone else to work with. She kind of missed it, before she reminded herself that there was a reason for her self-imposed exile. Everyone around her got hurt, got injured, aftershocks that trailed behind her despite the best efforts. But with him, he couldn’t get hurt. Not like her friends. Not like Lincoln.

 

So for just a moment, she didn’t have to be alone. Here, pressed up against this wall by Robbie, was the most physical contact she’d had in awhile. He nudged a leg in between her thighs as he held her up against the wall. They eased their kisses deeper, sensual as she ran her hands down his back. His hand had drifted from the edge of her shirt towards the button of her jeans, flicking it off as two long fingers went down to her cunt, going past her folds to the center. Surprisingly, he didn’t run hot like she expected, she snickered to herself. 

 

“Something funny?” He asked as he broke their kiss, focusing on moving his fingers inside her at a languid pace, smirking at her growl when he prevented her from grinding down on his fingers. Ideally, they would be doing this someplace more comfortable (like her van) but he insisted on having her ride along their latest lead. Their banter was less thinly veiled threats and more snark, before sinking into an easy quiet as they watched their lead go cold. 

 

And then while he drove, she watched his face. His brow furrowed that was illuminated by car headlights passing them by. 

 

“What’s wrong speed racer?” She asked, leaning against the window to watch him better. 

 

“Just thinking,” he responded, his tone very much raising a don’t ask flag. She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed, pulling him out of the spell. Which then of course lead to him stopping the car and pulling her closer, kissing her like he was looking for something in her mouth. Or to shut her up. Probably more of the second but she wasn’t really keen on figuring out which it was at the moment.

 

Which is how they ended up stopping by the closest alley, with her just barely jumping out of the car before it fully stopped and he crowded her up against the wall.

 

“Nothing. I just thought you’d be hotter. Literally,” she grinned at the roll of his eyes, sighing softly when he added a third finger inside of her. 

 

“Funny.” He doesn’t speed up the pace of his fingers, choosing to make a move for the leg that she was sliding up on his thigh. There’s nothing in the city beyond the sounds of faint stillness, the sound of car alarms going off while a siren wailed in the far distance. It was the Los Angeles charm where it did sleep but softly, always one step from re-emerging back into the present.

“Oh,” she breathes, leaning back against the wall. “If you don’t speed it up Reyes, I swear.” 

 

“You’ll what? Punish me?” He teased - he actually teases- while she tries to remain some semblance of cool, but her eyelids flutter shut and she just wants him to go fast, harder, anything. Getting on Robbie’s good side wasn’t the easiest of tasks but once they established common ground, she could work her natural charm. 

 

“I don’t blow without a please,” she manages to stutter. Robbie, blessedly speeds his pace up after one too many smart comments from her, biting her nails into him to keep herself from falling. 

 

“You talk a lot,” he replies, working on building her up towards the edge. It was too much, the sensations hitting her. She barely moves her nail grip under his shirt to move towards his air, gripping at it while he worked her towards a delirious state all the while she tried to keep a grip on the present. He said nothing besides keeping the pace inside of her, while she’s sure she’s starting to see stars as he helps her edge into her climax. With one hand holding the thigh to the wall, and his other holding up  

the thigh she tightens around him when he hits just the right spot, she lets go. The edge reached, she slumps into his arms, sighing against his chest. 

 

“That was … something.” He untangled her thigh from his leg, putting her down from where he held her against the brick wall. However, he moved two of his fingers towards his mouth and sucked, watching her expression as she did nothing but roll her head back against the wall, wonderfully blissed out. A crash from a nearby trashcan reminded them of their surrounding. She began untangling herself from Robbie quickly, stretching languorously against the wall and he had shifted from her, beginning to walk back towards charger

 

“Damn cats,” she muttered, pushing herself off him to button her pants. 

  
“It could also be raccoons,” Robbie responded. She caught up to him, nudging his forearm with her shoulder, raising her eyebrows.

 

“I mean what I said about not blowing without a please. But also I’m so not doing that in an alleyway because I have you seen these jeans? Not ruining the knees like that.”

 

“In the charger?”

 

“Do you have a better suggestion?” She turned, opening the backdoor of his charger and sliding in. “Anytime, dude. Seriously. Your hands are godly,” she rolls her eyes upwards to see him shake his head, cover a small smile.

 

“You’re something else,” he sighs, but he doesn’t not follow her to the back.  


End file.
